Night of the Were-Hawks
Night of the Were-Hawks is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline , as Her Eminence the High Priestess of the God of Evacuation, has been entrusted the mission to recover a state-of-the-art Hydran battleship from a temporal rift. What do they find at the other end of it? Summary Act One Annika exposes what she found about Hydrans' obsession about timely evacuation in her latest log entry, after which she was hailed by an Hydran prince, wondering why she was entrusted this mission rather than another captain of the Hydran Keepership. Her Eminence was tasked with recovering the HMS Emperor because of its groundbreaking technology. Upon entering the temporal rift, they travelled 3,000 light-years and they also found another at the other end of the rift. The Romulan crew asked the crew of the HMS Krusteaz what they were doing before they entered the rift: ferrying cloaking devices. Act Two When Putal starts scanning the immediate area, they were asked to search for a fighter but the only clue they have is "Bread and Circuses". Since the Hydrans never ate bread, the Romulans concluded that the fighter has been hijacked. The captain of the Emperor asked the captain of the Krusteaz to confirm Her Eminence's claim before letting Annika prepare an away team. Also, they made sure that the atmosphere was good before assembling and preparing an away team. Mizarh was overjoyed at the prospect of being on an away mission, as he saw the others be armed and they step on the transporter pad. Act Three Once down on the planet, the temperature was not quite as expected and Rovas asked for cold-weather uniforms to be beamed down but was stripped of command for the away mission. They realize that the locals are flying creatures and using crude agricultural instruments, as well as crude firearms. The Romulans found the Hydran fighter 44 kilometers at their northeast but Ulduar comes to a bleak realization: the away teem has to earn its keep if their mission prolongs. And, as such, they were looking for alcohol. The trail of alcohol leads them to a fortified city southeast, that they entered shortly thereafter. Act Four Upon entering the tavern within the city, they get to see whatever quests are available at the tavern, looking for a "horseless carriage". They had to settle with escorting a convoy through the Marias Pass, to the northeast, instead. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Annika discusses the technical particulars of the , such as phased hellbore cannons and a cloaking device. Neleras then transmits this information through a Red Order channel, reporting from 3,000 light-years away. Planetside, though, the were-hawks began to attack the away team and the away mission goes awry, as the were-hawks attacked the Romulans for no apparent reason. Act Five After they warned the were-hawks' victims, the Romulans asked for reinforcements to fight the were-hawks. Before reinforcements arrive, though, the first away team could kill a few were-hawks with disruptor pistols. Also, as the were-hawks close in, they made some redshirts bleed, with T'Val that was to be beamed up to sickbay, along with another redshirt. Led by Lovestospooch, they attack the were-hawks in the middle of the night, using a disruptor machinegun to bring down several were-hawks, until the were-hawks are massacred. They finally find a document pertaining to the location of the "horseless carriage" after the battle ended. Quotes External link *Night of the Were-Hawks on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes